Miracle for Jack Frost
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: Jack Frost provides a miracle for a little human girl, and then experiences an even greater miracle of his own as a result.
1. Chapter 1

For many children in the world Winter is a very cold but very fun time of the year. A time for playing in the snow and having snowball fights, ice-skating, sledding, sleigh-riding, and making snow angels and snowmen. And then there are the children who live in more southern regions in the world and don't see any cold or snow at Wintertime.

Such was the case with eleven-year-old Alicia Makarios For her whole life she had never seen or felt any real snow. She lived in the Southern most part of California and for her Wintertime just meant more hot sun and the same green scenery of everything. She was not content with this for she had seen snow in movies on TV and her mother who had been born and raised in Ohio had often told her about how much fun the snow in the Wintertime brought to her when she was young.

It was now December and as she looked out the window she saw the sun shining down on everything and as always it was all green and colorful but no white could be seen. She sighed as she turned away from the window.

"Has it ever snowed in California?" she asked her mother.

"Never in our time, my dear," her mother replied. "Maybe millions of years ago when the Earth was much cooler during the ice age."

"I wish it would snow," said Alicia wistfully. "The way you talk about it from when you were my age makes it sound so wonderful."

"If we could only afford to take a Christmas vacation in the North I'm sure you would find it wonderful," said her mother. "But unfortunately we can't. So if you want to see white at Christmas time you'll have to go down to the white sandy beach. Or," her mother added as an afterthought, "You could always write to Santa Claus and ask him if he could do anything to make your wish come true."

Alicia was astounded at this suggestion, and then it occurred to her that it really was a good idea. After all she believed in Santa Claus and that he could do anything; and besides what did she have to lose by asking him? So she went into her room and sat at her desk with a pen and paper and began to write to Santa Claus.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

_I live in Southern California and it never snows here even at Christmas time. But I wish it would snow so then I could play and have fun in it like my mother used to. I ask for only one thing from you for this Christmas, that it will snow where I live. If there is anything you can do to make my wish come true, please do so._

_Sincerely, Alicia Makarios_

When she had finished writing the letter she put it into a white envelope and licked the flap shut and then put stamps on it in the upper right corner to send Airmail Special Delivery. Then she went down to her mailbox and mailed it.

_I wonder if Santa can really make my wish come true,_ she thought to herself as she went back into her house.

* * *

At the Northern most point of the North Pole the snow was falling down from the sky onto great drifts of snow illuminated by the sun's rays which made them sparkle just like diamonds. It was here that an airplane carrying mail landed next to a white and red striped mailbox which read Santa Claus – North Pole on it. A delivery man got out and deposited a special delivery into it before getting back into the plane and taking off again.

It was shortly afterward that a small elf with floppy ears and a long nose wearing a pointed hat with a jingle bell on top and green tunic with leafy trimmings and red leggings came up to the mailbox, opened it, and retrieved the mail inside and on reading the addressing on it hurried into a nearby red brick house with a snow topped roof.

Inside the house a tall and large old man with white hair and a long curly beard wearing a red and white trimmed suit and matching cap was sitting in an easy chair at a desk reading over a long list of important names. This was, of course, Santa Claus double checking his list of naughty or nice children of this year.

Just then the elf came running up to him carrying the letter in his hand. "This just arrived for you through Airmail Special Delivery, Mr. Claus, sir!" he exclaimed.

"Ho ho! Thank you, Jolie," replied Santa in a jolly way. He took the letter from the elf and opened the envelope and carefully read over the letter inside it. When he had finished reading it his face took on a more serious expression. He seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments and then he spoke:

"Jolie, go and fetch me Rudolph at once. I have a very important thing for him to do."

"Right away, sir!" said Jolie and he was off in a flash.

Jolie returned shortly with a small brown reindeer with a bright shiny red nose that glowed almost like a light bulb.

"You wanted to see me, Santa?" asked Rudolph.

"Yes, Rudolph," replied Santa. "I need to go and get Jack Frost for me and bring him here as there is something I want him to do for me."

"Yes, sir!" said Rudolph and he took off through the air and was soon out of sight.

Rudolph returned soon with Jack Frost who looked much like a regular elf except his skin was bluish white and his elven-like outfit was pale blue and dark blue. He stepped up to Santa and took off his hat with a graceful bow.

"At your service, Santa," he said. "You wanted me to do something for you?"

"Yes, Jack," said Santa. "I have just received this letter from a little girl by the name of Alicia Makarios, and she happens to be in my top five list of very nice children. She lives in Southern California where it never snows for Winter and she says she wants to see it snow. So therefore I am asking you to please go to where she lives and bring snow to it."

Jack Frost was quite surprised at Santa's request. He was also delighted though for he had never seen California before and now he could and also get to bring snow to it and give the children there a proper Wintertime.

"Why, I'd love to, Santa, really I would," he said. "But there is still a problem, though. I cannot last long in such hot and humid weather as Southern California, and also even if I could the climate there is bound to reject my snow and turn it into rain or fog."

"Yes, I know," said Santa. "And I have already thought of how to solve that." He went to a cupboard and took out a small vial of a blue liquid. "When you drink this potion you will be able to not only withstand the climate of Southern California but you will also be powerful enough to bring as much snow as you want to it, though for a limited amount of land which should anyway be just enough to cover where Alicia lives."

Jack Frost looked with his crystal blue eyes sparkling with immense delight as he took the vial of the potion and drank it all. Instantly he felt his magic gain a powerful surge of strength and he couldn't wait to get out and try it out.

"Thank you, Santa," he said brightly. "I will not let you down and I will give Alicia the happiest Christmas she could ever wish for!"

And with that he vanished in a great gust of wind which took him to where he needed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia awoke early in the morning. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then she felt something she had never felt when she woke up before, it was very slight but it was there, it was a coolness in the air. She wondered what could have possibly brought it on and then she remembered her wish and her letter to Santa Claus and a wild hope sprang up inside of her.

She got out of bed and rushed over to her window, and pulling back the curtains she gasped ecstatically as she saw that her entire yard and beyond it was covered in a thick blanket of crisp white snow and there was more snow falling steadily down from the clouds.

"My wish has come true!" she exclaimed. "There is a Santa Claus!"

She then quickly got dressed in the warmest clothes she had and then after putting on a jacket she hurried out the front door. She stood still beside her house and just relished in the feeling of feeling such a cool change in the weather. She could feel the snowflakes falling into her hair and onto her eyelashes. An idea suddenly occurred to her and she opened her mouth sticking out her tongue and caught a few snowflakes on it. The feeling was so exquisite. She spread her arms out and laughed gaily.

Jack Frost meanwhile was watching her from behind a tree. It warmed his heart much to see her, a child who had never even seen snow before to be enjoying it so. He thought he should introduce himself to her, after all if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be having this fun now, and also she was so cute he wanted to get to know her.

He stepped out from behind the tree and said, "Glad to see you are enjoying your early Christmas present."

Alicia was startled as she looked around for the source of the voice and finally she spotted him. He was short elf-like man no taller than she was with bluish white skin and wearing an outfit the color of blue ice with a matching hat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, don't you know? I'm Jack Frost, the one who made all of this possible," he said proudly as he gestured to all the snow around them.

Alicia looked startled once again. "Well, I'd heard of you, but I didn't know you existed," she admitted.

Then for just a moment Jack Frost looked offended, but then he smiled and said, "But you do believe in Santa Claus, don't you?" and when Alicia nodded he continued, "Well, he happens to be a personal friend of mine."

"What is he like?" asked Alicia.

"He is truly the nicest and jolliest old guy you could ever know," replied Jack. "And he received your letter and because you've been so good this year he gave me the honor of making your wish come true. I am the only one who could do it, after all, making snow is my specialty."

"Well, thank you, Jack Frost, for making my wish come true!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and embraced him.

As she hugged him he felt a most peculiar sensation flow through him. It was the feeling of being warmed, and, to his surprise, he really liked it. It felt so nice and he didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it did as she let go of him after only a moment.

It took him a moment to come to his senses again and then he smiled broadly and asked, "So, what would you like to do first on your first ever snow day?"

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I mean I've never played in snow before."

"Well," he said. "You could start by making snow angels."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"You lay down in the snow and you spread your arms and legs out. I'll show you." He smiled and laid down in a thick patch of snow and spread his arms and legs out as far as he could moving them back and forth. Then he stood up carefully and showed her the imprint in the snow that resembled a Christmas angel he had just made.

"See? It's very simple," he said.

"And beautiful," she said. Then she laid down in a patch of snow and made a snow angel right beside his.

"They're so gorgeous," he said as she stood up again and admired it. "And look, they're touching their hands together."

"Why, so they are," said Alicia in awe. "Well, what can we do next?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, there is a nice large pond not far from here that I have frozen over and so it is now just right for skating on," he said eagerly.

"But I've never gone ice-skating before," she said. "I don't know how."

"That's okay. I'll teach you," he said.

"But what if I fall down?" she asked.

"Then I'll catch you," he promised. "Now let's go."

They went down to the frozen pond which was near the local park and there they found many other children were already there and skating on it. Alicia watched how they skated with such ease and wondered how she could ever manage to do so.

"I don't have any skates," she said sadly.

Jack thought for a moment and then said, "Well, you can borrow a pair from someone." Then he spotted a boy who was just now approaching. "Excuse me!" he called out to get his attention. "My friend here has no skates. Can you lend us yours for a while?"

"Sure," replied the boy. "I have an extra pair with me."

So then Alicia put on the skates and Jack led her by the hand out onto the pond. They skated hand in hand around the pond one time and then as they went back around for a second time he released his grip on her hand and let her be on her own.

She was fine for a few moments but then she started wobbling unsteadily and her arms started flailing about and then at last she slipped and fell. And, as he promised, Jack Frost caught her just before she could fall on the hard frozen pond. She smiled as he helped her to her feet again.

"I can see you need a bit more practice," he said with a chuckle.

Then he skated with her hand in his again and then at one point he let go again and sent her skating up to a boy with dark hair then he took her hands and swung her around for a moment before let her go sailing across the ice on her own again only to be caught by the hands of another girl who then did the same as the boy had and she was caught by another one. This went on for a while until she finally had gathered enough balance for herself to keep standing and skate gracefully on her own.

Her and Jack concluded their skating by making a big eight in the center of the pond and then all the other children applauded as they came up to them and handed the boy back the skates they had got from.

"You were so awesome out there," said one blonde-haired boy.

"You see, you can do anything if you just put your heart into it," Jack Frost said to her.

"By the way, Alicia, who is your new friend?" asked one girl who Alicia knew well.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot to introduce Jack Frost."

"Are you _the_ Jack Frost?" asked one boy with his wide.

"I most certainly am," said Jack proudly. "I must say it's a pleasure to meet you all." He extended his blue gloved hand and one by one each child shook it.

"Gosh, I always wanted to meet you," said one boy. "But I never expected to seeing as how this is California."

"Well, you have your friend Alicia to thank for it," replied Jack. "After all, it was her wish for snow in her letter to my good friend Santa Claus that brought all of this about."

"If you know Santa Claus, do you also know Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer?" asked one smaller girl.

"Yes, I do," replied Jack. "He is a most charming your reindeer."

"And do you also know Frosty the snowman?" asked another girl.

"Yes, I do, indeed," replied Jack. "He and his wife Crystal as well as their two children Chilly and Milly are my most dearest friends. I was jealous at first of all of the attention Frosty got from everyone but he and his wife helped me to see how foolish that was because they wouldn't have existed if it hadn't been for me."

"I wish we could meet Frosty and his family," said one boy with red hair and glasses.

"Well, I'll put in a word for it with Santa the next time I see him," promised Jack. "Which should be around Christmas time."

"Hey, who is up for a game of ice hockey now?" asked one taller boy.

"I am!" exclaimed most of the children in unison.

So then Alicia and Jack watched as some of their friends played a game of ice hockey on the pond and cheered for the teams.

They then started to head back home when suddenly Alicia felt a snowball smack onto the back of her head. She turned around and saw a freckle-faced boy laughing giddily.

"Hey, you can't do that to Alicia!" exclaimed Jack Frost with mock indignation. He then reached down and balled up a snowball of his own and threw it at the boy but he ducked at the last minute and so it hit the boy behind him who in turn made his own snowball and threw it at him.

Jack Frost looked at Alicia with a grin on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said grinning with him.

"Snow fight!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Then there was an all out war of snowball throwing which went on for quite some time. In fact by the time everyone had been almost entirely covered in snow and thoroughly exhausted it was near to sunset. They decided it was tying win for both sides and all went their separate ways back to their homes.

Alicia walked back to her home with Jack Frost at her side. "Thank you again, Jack Frost," she said. "I haven't had this much fun and excitement in all my life."

"Like I said, the pleasure is all mine," he replied. "Now, you had better go get warmed up inside and soak in a hot bath. After all, I wouldn't want you catching a cold because of me."

"Don't worry, I won't," she assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Alicia had much fun with Jack Frost and her other friends playing in the snow he had brought. Then Christmas day came and Alicia woke up earlier than she did any other day of the year and ran downstairs where she saw an enormous amount of wrapped presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"First the snow and now all of this. I really must have been good this year," she said to herself.

She set about opening the presents at once. Among them she found a doll house, a Barbie doll restaurant play-set, a giant teddy bear that hugged you back when you hugged it, a new Curious George Christmas book, and a new My Little Pony backpack. The last present she found was a very large one with a strange curved shape. She took off the card attached to it and read,

_To Alicia from Santa. May you enjoy it in the Christmas snow._

She unwrapped it quickly and found it was a long wooden sled with jingle bells attached to the sides. She was delighted to say the least for she had never owned a sled a before with no reason to and now she could go sledding down the big hill by the park.

She couldn't wait to tell Jack Frost about it and so she quickly ran outside dragging the sled after her by its harness. She soon found Jack Frost, or maybe he found her whichever came first. He smiled when he saw her with the sled.

"Jack, look at what Santa left for me!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I know," replied Jack. "He left it because I requested that he do so for you and the other children around here as I saw there was a fine big hill around here just right for sledding down on."

"Thank you, Jack! You're the best friend I ever had!" she exclaimed as she hugged him again.

"Well, you're welcome," he said as he once again felt the warming sensation he embrace brought to him. "Now let's get to the hill before it gets too overrun with other sledders."

So they went up to the hill where they found many other children sledding down it on their own sleds. Once they were at the top Alicia got onto the sled and sat at the front of it and then Jack gave it a soft shove and then quickly leaped onto the back of it behind her and off they went sailing speedily downhill.

Alicia loved the feeling of the wind blowing past her as they flew down the hill as well as the snow flying up against her at the sides of the sled as it ran smoothly down it. She extended her arms out and let out a loud cheer as they completed the downhill slope and as they landed at the bottom a bit of snow flew up into her face much to her delight.

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" she said to Jack.

So they went back up the hill and did it again, and then again and again until they were exhausted. Once they were done they joined the other children in the park in building a snowman.

"I just wish he could come to life like Frosty," said Alicia.

"Oh! That reminds me!" exclaimed Jack Frost suddenly. "Does anyone have a watch?"

"I do," said one boy as he showed Jack the new watch on his wrist he had just gotten.

"It looks like it's just about time for them to arrive here," said Jack excitedly.

"Who should be here? What do you mean?" asked Alicia curiously.

Just then they heard a series of footsteps coming down the hill beside them. They turned around and gasped in surprise and delight as they saw a snowman walking towards them. He had two eyes made of coal, a button nose, a corncob pipe, and was wearing a silk top hat. Beside him was a short and plump snow woman with two sapphire eyes, and beside her were two tiny snow children who looked to be a boy and girl.

Jack Frost beamed as he saw them and the children's reaction. "May I introduce, Frosty the Snowman, his snow wife, Crystal, and their snow children, Chilly and Milly," he said.

"We're not too late, are we?" asked Frosty.

All the children then ran up to them and each took a turn embracing the snow family.

"I'm so glad you're all here, I always wanted to meet you and I'd heard so much about you," exclaimed Alicia. "You have a lovely snow wife, Frosty, and two adorable snow children. Though I am curious about how you could have them."

"We just simply built them the same way we were built and brought them to life with our love," explained Crystal. "After all, the power of love has great magic in it. It can do most anything."

"Oh, I see," said Alicia.

"Uncle Jack! Pick up me and dance with me, please!" exclaimed Milly as she reached up for Jack Frost's arms.

Jack Frost chuckled as he picked up the snow girl and balanced her on his shoulders and danced all around in the snow with her.

"Let me try that," said Alicia. She picked up Chilly and balanced the snow boy on her shoulders as she danced all around with him in the same way that Jack was.

"Let's go down to the pond," suggested Alicia. "Then I can give you a fun ride."

Then they all went down to the ice pond and the children all took turns skating with Chilly and Milly on their shoulders.

"Whee! This is fun!" exclaimed the snow children.

After this there was an ice hockey game which Frosty joined in and won.

"This was the very best Christmas I ever had," Alicia said to Jack Frost at the end of the day. "And it was all made possible by you. So, in return for all you've done for me, I want for you to have this." She took from her pocket a tiny ring with a plastic yellow and red flower on it.

Jack Frost looked stunned as he accepted the gift from her. "Gee, no one has ever given me a Christmas present ever before," he gasped. Then he felt another strange sensation of warmth and also moistness that was coming from the corners of his eyes, though it quickly turned frozen in place. Then he thought about what he could give her in return and then he had it.

"I would also like for you to have this." He took from around his a small piece of thread on the end of which was a large snowflake that seemed to be completely frozen and didn't even melt a bit when she held it in her hand. "It isn't much really," he said. "It's just something I made for fun long ago."

She smiled as she tied the snowflake pendant around her neck. "Thank you," she said. "I'll treasure it always." Then she did something most unexpected. She kissed him on his right cheek.

He was even more stunned now as he felt like a little bit of icy skin had melted as did his heart for he had never been kissed by a warm-blooded human being before in his life.

"Oh, I think I hear my mother calling for me," Alicia said suddenly. "Goodbye, and thanks again."

"Goodbye," he called after her. He placed his hand to his cheek where she had kissed it and felt it had become just very slightly warmer at her touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia spent three more months playing in the snow and every day waking up early to meet with Jack Frost. Then once the month of April came around and the temperature started warming and the snow started melting she and Jack Frost had to say goodbye.

"I'm afraid today is the day I must part with you," he said sadly. "For Spring is about to begin."

"The Winter sure went by fast, too fast," said Alicia even more sadly. "And it was the best one I ever had, and not just because of the snow but also because I got to meet you. I wish it could last forever."

Jack Frost sighed with deep regret. "There was a time when I wished for such a thing myself. But, you see, it just isn't the way of things as Mother Nature looks after all of nature and promises to change the seasons in turn four times every year. That is the way of things and we all must accept it."

"I suppose you're right," said Alicia. "But I'll get to see you and the snow again next year, won't I?"

"I can give you no promise of that," said Jack regretfully. "Because, you see, it was your wish that brought me here and I believe it was a one-time only wish so I'm really not sure if Mother Nature would be willing to let snow come here again."

Tears came to Alicia's eyes as the realization of his words came to her. "Then I'll always miss you," she said. "But I'll never forget you or the gifts that you gave to me."

"I'll never forget you or the gift you gave me, either," said Jack. "We'll always be friends even if we're far apart."

"Yes, we will," she said.

Then she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. As she did so he once again felt the sensation of his heart being warmed up and then came the warm and moistness to his eyes again and this time it almost seemed to burn before as it dripped down his cheek just before it froze in place on his icy skin.

After she let go of him he stepped back slowly and bowed to her. Then, without another word, he disappeared on a gust of wintry wind and Alicia was left standing all alone in the melting snow.

Later that evening, just before Alicia went to bed, she opened the window to her balcony and stepped out onto it and leaned on the railing as she looked up at the stars in the sky. She made the wish that was burning in her heart just then.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I could see Jack Frost again somehow."

She sighed and then spoke again after a moment. "Jack Frost, if you're listening I want you to know that I love you." And with that she blew a kiss into the wind.

Jack Frost meanwhile was walking up to Santa's house at the North Pole. Suddenly he felt a breeze blow against him and felt a slight tugging of warmth at his heart like he felt whenever Alicia had kissed him. He sighed as he continued on his way. He had something very important he wanted to ask Santa.

He stepped up to the red brick house and knocked on the door. "Come in, the door is open!" Santa called from inside. So Jack opened the door and walked inside where he found Santa himself sitting in a red armchair and smoking on a pipe with a plate of cookies and milk beside him.

"Why, Jack Frost! What brings you here?" asked Santa jovially.

"Sir, you granted Alicia's wish, and now I wish for you to grant a wish of mine," he began.

"Well, what is it then?" asked Santa.

"It is a wish that I have wanted to wish for for so many years now. I wish to be able to enjoy the Springtime so that I can be with my friend Alicia again," said Jack plainly and simply.

Santa stared at him for a moment in surprise, then finally he said, "Well, if that is what you want then it is not me you must take it up with. It Mother Nature, for only she herself has the power to grant it."

"Yes, sir. I suppose I should have known," said Jack Frost. Then he bowed to Santa and left.

He then went to see Mother Nature in the Easter Valley located in the center of the North Pole. Mother Nature herself was a stately young looking woman with perfect skin and long green hair and green eyes. She wore a long flowing green gown made of all the many different leaves in the world and also green satin slippers on her feet. The weather where she lived was warm but not too warm. It was just right When Jack went to see her she was making her yearly preparations for Spring..

"Hello, Jack Frost. What can I do for you, my friend?" she asked as she looked up and saw him.

"Dearest Mother Nature," Jack addressed her as he made a deep bow. "I'm going to ask a favor from you I never dared to ask for before. First of all, I know you created me to bring snow to the winter in places where the climate can tolerate it and I will always be proud of what I do and cherish all the joy it brings to everyone. But as you know Spring is also a delightful time of the year also and I never get the chance to enjoy it as I must only be seen in the wintertime. I have never smelled flowers or heard birds sing or swam in pools or any of those fun things I've heard of. So my wish is that you will grant me this favor of being able to enjoy the Spring if only just for one year."

Mother Nature looked at him as he spoke and saw that he was being quite sincere in his words. And in his eyes she saw so much hope and pleading that it pierced her tender heart. So she smiled and said,

"Very well, Jack Frost. I will grant you this favor. But only for this one year, as you are truly the spirit of winter, and only for the season of Spring as the Summer heat would be too bad for your health. Now you must drink this," she held out a small pink vial of a dark pink liquid to him, "and it will turn you into warm flesh and blood."

Jack Frost did not hesitate as he took the vial of potion from her and drank it all in one swallow. Then he instantly very strange and tingly all over and then as this feeling passed a new feeling of being warm all over came upon him. He looked at his hands and saw that they had become the color of warm pinkish flesh.

"Thank you, dearest Mother Nature," he exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome," she replied. "But remember, Spring like every other season has its own disadvantages."

"I'll remember," he said. "But I'm sure I'll have fun nonetheless." And with that he transported himself back to Alicia's part of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia was sitting in her yard and planting new flowers and watering the ones that were already in bloom as she breathed into their sweet, fresh scent and also listened to birds singing. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching just then. She looked up to see a short man in a blue elf-like outfit. She knew instantly who he reminded her of, except that his skin was the color of warm flesh and his hair was reddish brown instead of white.

"Jack Frost? Is that you?" she asked in stunned surprise.

He nodded. "Yes, it's me," he said beaming. "I know how different I look now and this is because I had Mother Nature turn me into a warm-blooded human so I could see you again."

Alicia at once jumped up and ran to him and embraced him fully. "Oh, Jack! It's such a thrill to see you again!"

"Easy, now," he said as he gently broke the hug and looked into her eyes. "You must understand that this isn't permanent but only for the season of Spring as the Summer heat would be too bad for my health and the spell will wear off before then."

"I understand," said Alicia. "But I'm still so glad I get to spend Spring with you, and you came at just the right time as my Spring break has just started. I can show you all of the things about the season of warmth that you were never able to see before."

"I was hoping as much," he smiled. "What may I see first?"

"How about the flowers?" asked Alicia. "We have lots around here."

"Sure, I'd love to see them and smell them," he said. "I've always wondered how they smell as I know that people love them so much."

So Alicia led him over to her garden and pointed out the various flowers to him. "These," she said, "are dandelions, these are buttercups, these are lilies, these are sunflowers, these are pansies, and these are daisies."

He smiled. "They're so beautiful."

"Why don't you try smelling them?" asked Alicia.

Jack smiled and bent down next to a patch of dandelions and touched the tip of his nose to them.

"They smell so ni-i-i-i... Ah... ah... ah... achoo!" Suddenly it felt like his nose had just exploded inside.

"What was that?" he asked in startled surprise.

"It's called a sneeze," explained Alicia. "It must mean you're allergic to the dandelions, or maybe your nose just isn't used to their scent yet."

He sniffled then and felt something dripping from his nose. "Oh no! My nose is starting to melt!" he exclaimed in alarm.

Alicia promptly pulled a small piece of whit cotton cloth from her dress pocket. "Looks like you need this now," she said as she handed it to him.

"What is it for?" he asked curiously.

"It's called a handkerchief," she explained. "If you blow your nose into it it will make it feel better."

So Jack accepted it from her and pressed it against his nose and blew softly. Then sure enough his nose stopped dripping and he found he could breath better. He then started to hand the handkerchief back to her but she shook her head.

"By all means keep it," she insisted.

"Thank you," he smiled. "This will be a very convenient thing to have."

Then he decided to try smelling different flowers. He looked at the sunflowers which were almost as tall as he was. Then he suddenly saw a tiny yellow and black striped thing fly up to it and land on its large center.

"What is that?" he asked pointing to it.

"It's a bee," said Alicia. "But I should warn you it-"

Just then Jack tried to pick the little bee up between two of his fingers and this annoyed the bee and so it stuck its stinger straight into the middle of Jack's palm.

"Yeowch!" he exclaimed in surprise and pain as he promptly released the bee which fell to the ground. "What just happened?"

"The bee just stung you," said Alicia "I was trying to warn you about that."

"What do I do about this now?" asked Jack as he looked at the red swollen bump on his hand.

"Come inside with me and I'll take care of it for you," said Alicia.

So Jack followed her inside where she went to the refrigerator and got an ice cube and then wrapped it in a paper towel and then took his hand and pressed it firmly onto it.

"Thank you, it's starting to feel better already," he said. "Gee, this ice really is... cold. It's strange how I never realized the true meaning of coldness before now."

Then once all the pain had gone from his hand he took off the ice and then Alicia kissed the spot on his palm.

"Well, what shall we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I am getting kind of hungry," said Alicia.

"So am I," said Jack. "It's strange because I never felt hungry before."

"Well, why don't we go on a picnic," suggested Alicia.

"What's a picnic?" asked Jack.

"It's when you eat outdoors in a place like the park," she explained. "Come, let's pack a basket now."

So they packed a basket full with sandwiches, fruit, cold chicken, and cookies. Then they headed outside to the park. Once they were there they found a small hill which they sat down on and ate.

"That was good," said Jack once they had finished. "What shall we do now?"

"Why don't we play on the swings?" suggested Alicia.

"But I don't know how. What are they anyway?" asked Jack.

"Come on. I'll show you," she said. She led him over to a long set of black V shaped swings. "Sit down on this one," she instructed.

He did so. "Now what happens?" he asked.

"I'll show you," she said smiling. She got behind him and gave him and pulled him back and then let go with a big push so that he went sailing upward.

"Whoa! Now this is fun!" he exclaimed as he gripped tightly onto the swing's chains.

"Now try to push yourself forward," she said. "It's easy."

He soon was able to push himself back and forth easily and so she got on the swing beside him and did the same.

After a while they stopped swinging when a boy came up them and said, "Hey Alicia, would you and your friend like to come swim in my new pool at my house?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Alicia.

"But I can't swim, I don't know how," said Jack unhappily.

"That's alright. I'll teach you to swim just as you taught me to skate," said Alicia.

So they went to the boy's house where they was a very big and wide swimming pool in his backyard and Alicia jumped in.

"Come on, Jack!" she called from the water. "Jump in and I'll catch you."

So he did and at first he found the water to be quite cold but after he had been in it for a while it felt quite warm. Then as Alicia had said she would she began to teach him how to swim. First he learned to dog-paddle as she did the same while holding onto his side. Then he learned the side-stroke by watching her and copying the movements. Before long he had learned to swim quite well.

After they had been swimming for a while they got out and dried themselves off. Then once they were all dry another boy came up to them and asked, "Would you two care to join me for a game of tennis?"

"I'd love to," said Alicia.

"But I don't know anything about tennis," said Jack. "I never learned it."

"I'll teach you all about it," said Alicia. "And soon you'll be playing like a pro."

And so they went back to the park where there was a medium sized tennis court set up and Alicia taught Jack how to swing a tennis racket up and hit a tennis ball and knock it back to the other side. Soon enough he was playing like a pro.

"This was a great day," said Jack as they were on their way home after the game. "I never knew how much fun warm weather actually is."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself," said Alicia. "Tomorrow we should have even more fun. For now I'm tired and almost ready for bed."

"Come to think of it so am I," said Jack. "Though I've never been tired before and I don't know where I should sleep."

Alicia thought about this for a moment and then said, "I know! You can sleep on that big hammock in between those two big trees in my backyard."

"I'd like that," he said. "Then I can look up at the stars and see how they shine in the warm season."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why, look at this little baby duckling!" Alicia exclaimed as she picked up a tiny golden yellow duckling she found in her backyard.

"Why, where could it have come from?" wondered Jack Frost.

"I don't know. I suppose it must have gotten lost from its family," said Alicia. "It's so tiny it must have hatched not too long ago and it can't possibly make it all on its own. We had best return it to its family."

"But where can we find them?" asked Jack.

"Where else? The pond, of course," replied Alicia.

So then they went down to the pond where, sure enough, they found a mother duck with five other baby ducklings swimming in it in a straight line. Alicia carefully placed the duckling she had found in the water at the end of the line with the rest of them and it swam onward with them.

"I just love nature," said Alicia.

"So do I," said Jack. "Though I never realized how much before now. These past weeks of Spring have been so wonderful. They've opened my eyes to a world I never knew before. It's a shame though," he added with a sigh, "that it will soon be over, Summer will start, and I will have to go on my way."

"Oh yeah, I was almost starting to forget," said Alicia sadly. "I wish you could stay here with me forever and ever."

"I wish I could, too," sighed Jack.

"I mean," Alicia went on. "Not just because you're my friend but because... I don't know how else to put this but I love you, Jack. I love you, and maybe if I was about ten years older..."

Jack Frost smiled at her and chuckled softly as he said, "Alicia, my dear friend, I know I look like a young person to your eyes but I am far older then twenty-one or even twenty-one thousand years. You see I am an immortal spirit of Winter and the son of Father Winter and Mother Nature and I have been around almost for as long as the Earth itself has."

"Oh, I see what you mean," said Alicia regretfully.

"I'm glad you do," said Jack. "Even if I could love you as more than a friend it would never be good for while you would age and eventually pass on I would always remain the same forever and ever."

Alicia looked at him sympathetically. "I feel sorry for you," she said . "It must get to be very lonesome living forever and watching everything come and go as time passes by."

Jack Frost looked down and said, "Yes, it does... sometimes anyway. But I have learned I must be content to be as I am. For many centuries ago I fell in love with a beautiful human maiden who I thought also loved me and so I asked Father Winter to make me a human being so that I might try to win her heart and he did so giving me until the first sign of Spring to achieve this and marry her. I thought I would succeed but she fell in love with someone else and married him and so I turned back into my true form."

"I'm so sorry," said Alicia.

"Well, maybe it was all for the best anyway," said Jack reflectively. "After all, if I had always remained human then Winter would never have been the same and you wouldn't have gotten your wish or met me."

"Oh, that's right," said Alicia.

Jack sighed. "I sure do miss her though. I watched her and her husband raise their children and grow old together and eventually die and I realized I would never see her again and I guess over the passing centuries I became bitter inside, that is until a few decades ago when I met Frosty and Crystal and was the best man at their wedding. Their friendship melted a bit of my heart.. and so did yours," he added with a tear in his eye.

Alicia blinked as she looked away so that he couldn't see her brimming tears. Then she clasped his hand in hers and they sat together in silence watching the ducks on the pond for a time.

Then as the sun was beginning to set they stood up and Alicia said, "Well, I'd better be heading home for supper now." Then she kissed him goodnight.

Jack watched her go until she was out of sight. He sighed as he went over to big tree and sat down in the shade underneath it. He began to think about everything that had happened so far. Alicia had just told him she loved him and the truth was he loved her too. Only they could never be together for the reasons he had explained to her, and soon Summer would come and he would have to leave and possibly not ever see her again.

He thought about the warm feeling that her hugs and kisses always brought to him, especially now that he was warm-blooded instead of cold. He loved and cherished it so much he didn't want it to ever end, and yet he knew it would as the spell of the potion he had drank would not last forever just as Alicia's life would not last forever unlike his.

He then thought about the beautiful maiden he had loved so many centuries ago. He supposed she had dismissed her love for him as a mere fantasy love and outgrown it to marry the knight in golden armor that she had. But if only she had known who he was when he was human maybe things could have been different he couldn't help but think.

He took out the plastic flower ring Alicia had given him for a Christmas present and looked at it. He knew this flower wasn't real and so it would always be the same as it always was, while real flowers would wither and die in the frost and snow that the cold of the Winter brought, which was his Winter so he responsible for it. He wondered if Alicia would also outgrow her love for him and dismiss her meeting with him as a mere fantasy also, he couldn't bear that thought at all, he just couldn't.

He wished that if he couldn't stay human that he could at least have a mate to spend his eternal life with like his friend Frosty did. But it seemed that this would never come to be for as far as he knew he was the only Winter spirit of his kind and no other immortal spirit could ever love one that was so cold to the touch. He suddenly felt that he was completely alone in the world.

He felt his lower lip trembling, and the he felt the sensation of hot tears come into his eyes and try to push their way out as he also felt a painful lump rising in his throat. Then he felt a pain in his heart that was unlike any he had ever felt before and then with an anguished wail he buried his face in his arms and began sobbing his aching heart out. Before long he felt the distressing sensation of his nose beginning to melt again. Then he remembered he had the handkerchief Alicia had given him and took it out and and blew his nose hard but still he couldn't stop crying so he covered his face with the handkerchief and continued sobbing like his heart was breaking.

"Excuse me," he suddenly heard a young soft lilting voice speak to him.

He was so startled he stopped crying. When he looked up he could barely see through his tears so he quickly dried his eyes then blew his nose again. Then in the light of the moon he saw a petite young girl with dark tanned skin and long golden hair that glistened like the sun even in the moonlight and around her head was a crown that looked to be made of baby leaves and rose buds. She wore a long pale green dress with a golden bodice tied around the waist. She had pointed elf-like ears like he did. Her eyes were a mix of green and blue and they were full of concern.

"Excuse me, but why are you so sad?" she asked in a tender sounding voice.

He sniffled sadly and replied, "I'm afraid you would never understand if I told you, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you who I am, either."

"Well," she said. "Would you believe me when I say I am the Maiden of Springtime?"

He stared at her in surprise for a brief moment and then it occurred to him that he should have guessed who she was because of her appearance and the light perfume of fresh leaves, dew, and flowers she carried with her.

"Well," he said as he stood up. "I am Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, and I am pleased to meet you," he shook her hand cordially.

"You're Jack Frost?" gasped the Spring Maiden. "But you don't look it to me, and your hand feels so warm."

"I know," he said, "and that is because I was granted a wish by Mother Nature to become human for the Springtime so that I could see my new friend Alicia for a while longer. And now I am sad that Spring is almost over and I will be leaving her soon and might not see her again.

"I'm sad too that Spring is almost over," said the Spring Maiden. "I was just making preparations to leave and make way for that hot-tempered Maiden of Summer to come in. I wish it could be Spring all year round."

"But it can't be," he said. "Or else I wouldn't be able to have any of my fun during my own season. I was mostly crying because Alicia, the human girl who is my friend, just told me that she loves me but I can never return it because of my immortality. I just wish I could have a mate of my own who could really share my eternal life with."

"So do I," said the Spring Maiden. "I always noticed how all the animals and insects, and often the people like to mate, court, and fall in love during my season and I can't help but wonder what it's like. What it could be like for me if I found someone to live forever in harmony with."

"I know just how you feel," said Jack. "But it can never be that way with us for we are spirits of the Earth and must be content to live as we are for eternity."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," said the Spring Maiden sadly. After a moment she asked, "Well, would you like to help me finish the preparations for the Summer?"

"Sure, I'd love to," he replied. "After all, this may be the only time I shall ever be able to."

So he and the Spring Maiden went about seeing that the last of the flowers bloomed, and the last of the leaves on the trees grew into fullness, and the last of the dandelion fluff had blown away, and after putting a light coating of dew on the grass they had finished just as the sun was starting to come up.

"That was fun," said Jack. "It even cheered me up a little bit. So, what shall we do now?"

"Well," said the Spring Maiden. "Today is the last day of Spring so I suppose all that's left to do is to say goodbye to your friend Alicia, and I would like to meet her by the way."

"Very well," he said.

Then they waited another hour or so until Alicia came running outside still wearing her nightgown and slippers.

Jack at once embraced her fully. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you, my dear friend. I wish I could stay but it's best I go now. But I'll always love you just as I hope you'll always love me too."

"I will," said Alicia with her voice partially choked with emotion. "And when I grow up and have my own children I will move somewhere where there is snow every Winter so they can enjoy it just as I did this year and meet you too."

"I'd love that," he said. Then with bittersweet tears in his eyes he kissed her cheek just as she had done for him.

"Who is this?" asked Alicia looking at the Spring Maiden.

"This is the Maiden of Springtime," Jack introduced. "We just met and we're just about to leave here to go back to Mother Nature."

"Pleased to meet you," said Alicia to the Spring Maiden. "You're so beautiful." Then she leaned in close to her and whispered very quietly into her ear, "Last night I wished for Jack to find someone to love forever even if it can't be me, and I hope you will be able to do so for him."

The Spring Maiden's cheeks turned rosy pink at Alicia's words. Though Jack didn't seem to notice it as he said, "Well, come on now. The sooner we get out of here the better."

Then the two spirits waved goodbye to Alicia and then they vanished from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

As they floated on a cloud of mist heading to the North Pole Jack Frost looked down at himself and saw that he had now returned to previous state of being, that is he was once again cold-blooded with icy bluish white skin and his breath had the power to chill the wind.

"Well, I must say you are quite dashing now that you are your true self again," said the Spring Maiden looking at him with awe.

"Thank you," he said with a blush turning his cheeks a darker shade of blue. "Gee, that is quite a compliment coming from someone as beautiful as you," he added with a smile.

Now it was her turn to blush. "It is true for you, though," she said. "I really do think the Winter has its own special beauty, I always have, and I've always wanted to be able to see it for myself but I've never been given the chance. How I envy you for getting to enjoy the Spring for one season."

"Well," said Jack. "Maybe if you talk to Mother Nature about it you could get to enjoy my season just as I got to enjoy yours. You could maybe come to visit me while I'm bringing Winter to South America."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sure I'd be glad to do so, and maybe you could get to visit me where I am taking Spring this time of year."

"I'd love to," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me I had better be going up to Father Winter to get my new schedule for this season."

"Of course," she replied, "and I should be down to Mother Nature to get my new schedule as well."

And with that the two seasonal spirits each went their separate ways with Jack flying up into the clouds and the Spring Maiden floating downward to the Earth.

The Spring Maiden went down into Mother Nature's garden which held the beauty of all of the trees, flowers, and plants from all around the world.

"Welcome Spring Maiden," said Mother Nature when she met with her. "You are a little bit early this year, my child. Here is your schedule for this season." She handed her a scroll of rolled up parchment.

The Spring Maiden looked over her schedule quickly then rolled it up and put it away. "Mother Nature," she said, "the reason I am a bit early is because I had a meeting with Jack Frost as he was preparing to leave a part of the Earth which happened to be in my season. He said you granted him a wish of being human for a short time so he could experience my season with a human friend of his."

"Yes, that is true," acknowledged Mother Nature. "He said he always wanted to enjoy Spring from a human's point of view and I know how much the children of the Earth enjoy the Springtime so I didn't have the heart to deny him the wish, though of course it had to be only for a short while."

"I see," said the Spring Maiden. "So I was wondering," she hesitated slightly, "if you would grant me my wish of being able to briefly experience Winter so that I an visit with Jack Frost again. You see, now that I have met him he has become a friend of mine."

Mother Nature smiled with understanding and love. "Of course, my child. You may receive your wish at the Winter Solstice of South America for one whole day."

The Spring Maiden was ecstatic as she thanked Mother Nature. The she went on her way to her duties with her season.

Then it was on a day during the Winter Solstice when Jack Frost was happily dancing in the snow as he made snowflakes and then wintry wind to blow them around with that he suddenly heard the sound of familiar soft footsteps coming behind him. Turning around, he was startled to see the Spring Maiden coming toward him and there was a golden light surrounding her.

"Hello, Jack Frost," she said as she walked up to him.

"Why, hello, Maiden of Spring!" he exclaimed in delight. "What a nice surprise to see you here? But what are you doing here when it's Winter?"

"I did what you did," she explained. "I went to Mother Nature and I asked to grant me a wish to be able to see you once during the Winter and she granted it for me. This golden light you see around me is what is protecting me against the cold."

Jack Frost became ecstatic. "How splendid!" he exclaimed. "What would you like to do first? There is lots of fun to have in the wintertime."

"Well," she said, "I've always been fascinated about the snowflakes and wondered how they are made."

"Alright," he said. "I'll show you how they are made." He then dug into his pockets and took out what looked like a handful of white sparkly powder. Then with his fingertips he drew the design of a snowflake into it. Then he closed up his hand as he put it to his mouth and blew into it. Then he raised his hand high into the air and opened it up and then magically a million new snowflakes began to fall down from the sky.

"Ooh! That is delightful!" exclaimed the Spring Maiden as she clapped her hands. "The snowflakes are all so beautiful, especially since each and every one of them is so different from the other. How do you manage to accomplish such a thing?"

"Well," he said, "that is one of the many secrets of my being an artist, I just never run out of inspiration. I just make one snowflake and then make it into a million different variations every time snow is called for."

"Oh, I see," she said.

"Now, why don't we try making snow angels?" he suggested brightly. "They're very easy to make. Just watch me."

Then he laid down in a thick patch of snow and spread his arms and legs out as far and wide as he could and moved them from side to side. Then when he stood up again he showed the imprint of a Christmas angel he had made in the snow.

"Now you try," he said.

So she laid down in another patch of snow and spread out her arms and legs and moved them back and forth just as he had done. Then she stood up and admired her snow angel.

"Why, look!" he exclaimed. "Your snow angel has golden sparkles in it."

"So it does," she said. "It must be from my sunshine magic dust that I always have on me."

"Now why don't I teach you how to ice skate?" he suggested. "There is nice big ice pond not far from here."

"Sure, I'd love to," she said.

So he led her to the frozen pond, and first he blew his cold breath over it to make sure it was entirely frozen solid. Then he took her by the hands and led her onto it and they skated all around it first in a straight line and then around in circles.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed afterward. "More fun than I have ever had before. I love the Wintertime, I truly do. I don't know why some people don't like it and complain so much about it."

"Neither do I," Jack said with a sigh. "And it really hurts my feelings when people say that they would be better off without the winter and that I am a cruel and conniving menace to them."

"But those things aren't true, not either of them," exclaimed the Spring Maiden. "The world couldn't survive without the snow you bring to it because then I wouldn't be able to start my spring. And you are in no way cruel or conniving, you are tons of fun."

"Thank you," he said. "Sometimes I do get mischievous and play tricks on people but it's only for a bit of fun though and I never want to hurt anybody. And the snow is only a bad thing when it causes people inconvenience."

Then they spent the rest of the day playing in the snow together and then when the day ended they were sad to say goodbye to each other.

"Goodbye," he said. "I hope to see you again soon."

"So do I," she said "Goodbye."

Then as he watched her leave, Jack Frost stood and thought for a moment and then he made his decision. He flew up into the clouds to see Father Winter.

"Father Winter!" he called out. "It's Jack Frost. I need to speak with you right away."

Then suddenly a giant head with long white hair and a matching beard appeared out of the clouds and seemed to cover almost all of the sky. The face in it looked stern but wise.

"What do you want, Jack, my son?" he asked in a booming voice.

"Father Winter," began Jack Frost, "I have, through the good grace of Mother Nature, been granted the wish to be human during one season of Spring, and it was in it that I met with the Maiden of Spring. She is now a good friend of mine and came to visit me just now. I want to see her again soon and so now I come to you begging that you will grant me the wish of being able to visit her in her part of the world where it is Springtime."

Father Winter's huge solemn eyes had grown more solemn as Jack had spoke and now he appeared to be in deep thought. After a few moments he replied, "Very well, my son. I will grant you your wish. You may visit with the Maiden of Spring at the Vernal Equinox, but only then and no more. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father Winter," said Jack with bow. "I promise you won't regret this."

And so it was at the time of the Vernal Equinox, or Easter, that Jack Frost appeared where the Maiden of Spring was making flowers bloom and leaves grow. She saw him coming over the hill behind her and gasped in surprise and delight.

"Why, Jack Frost! It's really you! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and embraced him. "How is it you happen to be here, and what is the silver light around you for?"

"I spoke to Father Winter," he explained. "And he granted my wish of being possible to visit with you at this time of the year, but he made it clear it was just this once though."

"I'm so glad he did," she said. "There's so much I want to show you."

Just then a small creature with big colorful wings on either side of its tiny thin body came fluttering up to them and landed on the Spring Maiden's shoulder.

"What is that?" asked Jack curiously.

"This is called a butterfly," she replied. "They're always born at this time of year and they fly around and land only on those who they're sure they can trust."

"Then it doesn't surprise me that it would land on you," said Jack with a smile. "Though I do wonder if it would land on me."

He reached out and carefully lifted the butterfly off of her shoulder with his fingertips and it stayed on it for a few moments before flying away.

The Spring Maiden smiled and then she looked up at the sky and said, "Oh my! It's almost time to begin the rain shower!"

"Rain shower?" he repeated curiously.

"That is what a snow storm is when its Springtime," she explained.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said.

So then she took a small pouch from around her waist and took a handful of blue sparky powder from it and then tossed it up into the clouds above which quickly began turning gray and heavy with rain in them.

"Come on," she said as she took Jack's hand. "Let's go find some shelter from the rain."

So they quickly went under the sheltering shade of a giant elm tree nearby and then they watched as the rain began to fall down all around them. It was only a light sprinkling though so hardly any raindrops fell in between the leaves to get them wet.

"It's quite natural at this time of year," said the Spring Maiden. "And yet, some people say they would be better off without it and that it is nothing but a nuisance to them, it really hurts my feelings you know."

"Yes, I know," said Jack emphatically. "And it's not true because the world couldn't survive without rain anymore than it could without snow, and it's only a nuisance to people when it happens to spoil their outdoor activities which doesn't mean it isn't still a good thing."

"That is true, Jack," she said. "And the rain really does bring many good things to it like flowers and green grass and fresh water to drink. And," she added as the rain was now stopping and the clouds were parting, "sometimes even a brighter day than before."

Just then they looked up to see a long rainbow of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple that stretched across the whole of the sky.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Jack Frost in awe. "I've never seen anything like it at all before! What is it?"

"It's called a rainbow," she replied. "The sun makes them after the rain to signify that all is well."

"And all really does seem well," he replied.

Then they went out from the shade of the elm tree and splashed and played in puddles left by the rain. Then the Spring Maiden introduced Jack Frost to her animal friends.

"This is Ronald the Rabbit, and this is his wife, Regina," she said indicating to light brown rabbits.

"How do you do?" he asked politely.

"Just fine, thank you," replied the male rabbit. "I couldn't be better now that I have my mate Regina here. Bu summer we'll have a dozen little bunnies hopping all about everywhere."

Then she introduced him to some birds. "This is Bernard the Blue Jay, and his wife Bernice," she said."

"How do you do?" he said tipping his hat."

"Just marvelous," replied Bernard. "And I have you to thank for it all. Because if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have to fly South every year and then I wouldn't have met my lovely wife Bernice here. She used to live in Florida and now she has moved here to live with me so we can raise a family together."

"How wonderful," said Jack Frost.

Then at the end of the day, they finally had to say goodbye to each other.

"Well, goodbye," he said. "And thank you for such a wonderful day."

"You're welcome," she said. "And I do hope we'll be able to see each other again."

"I'm sure we will," he assured her. "Maybe at a celebration that my friend Santa Claus has at the North Pole in the Easter Valley. I would be pleased if you could meet him and all of my other friend there."

"So would I," she said. "Well, goodbye for now." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Jack was startled at how sweet the kiss actually felt as he left to go back to Winter on the other side of the world.


	8. Chapter 8

One day as Jack Frost was going about his Wintry business he suddenly felt a strange gust of wind blow in from the North behind him. He turned around quickly and was just in time to see a white envelope with a seal in the shape of a snowflake flying towards. Instinctively, he held out his hands to it and flew straight into them. He saw it was addressed to him and that it was from the North Pole. Curious, he opened it and read it.

_Jack Frost,_

_I cordially invite you to my wedding to Clarice which is to be held in the Easter Valley on the first of December. Hope you can come._

_Rudolph._

Jack Frost became ecstatic at this invitation for he hadn't been to a wedding in many years, not since Frosty and Crystal's, and also he had always hoped Rudolph and Clarice would get together someday as they made such a wonderful pair. Also if everyone else was invited that might mean he would get to see the Maiden of Spring again. He was so happy that he danced a lively jig right there in the snow.

Then when the first of December came around stepped aboard a cloud and sailed to the North Pole. Then on his way to Easter Valley he heard someone running up to catch up with him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and was delighted to see the Spring Maiden running up to him.

"Jack Frost! I was hoping I would find you here too!" she exclaimed as she came up beside him.

"As was I with you, Spring Maiden," he replied as they walked side by side. "Did you get invited to Rudolph and Clarice's wedding too?"

"Yes, I did," she said. "Even though I've only met them once before."

"Rudolph is a good friend of mine," said Jack. "I met him after I heard about how he saved Christmas and then New Year's. And I know Clarice has been his sweetheart for a long time and she was the first reindeer to like his shiny red nose."

"It must be be a wonderful thing to have someone appreciate you just for who you are," said the Spring Maiden reflectively.

"Yes, it is," said Jack. "And I always wanted to have that myself," he added with a sigh.

"Well, now you do have it," she said.

He looked at her in almost astonishment. "Really?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," she said. "Even before I knew who you are I could see in your eyes that you had a warm heart and a free spirit and those are things I like."

"Well, thank you," he said smiling from ear to ear. "And I like you too, just for who you are."

Then they walked on in silence and then they reached the Easter Valley at last where everyone they knew or had even heard of had gathered for the wedding of Rudolph and Clarice. They saw that all the legendary figures like Mother Nature, Father Time, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny were there. The Miser Brothers were there and so was the Winter Warlock of the North Pole, and even the Maiden of Summer and the Prince of Autumn too. So were all of Rudolph's personal friends like Frosty and his family, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman. Santa's elves and reindeer were also there with Herbie the elf dentist being the best man and Santa Claus himself who was to administer the wedding.

Once everyone who was there had gotten to know everyone the wedding began to commence. Everyone stood in two rows on either side of a long green carpet as Rudolph walked down the aisle beside Clarice who was wearing a bridal veil. They stepped before Santa Claus at the end of the aisle who then began to make a speech about them.

"Everyone," he began, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of our friends Rudolph and Clarice. Over the years we have seen their love for each other grow and blossom as they have stood by each others sides through thick and thin. We all know we want to feel loved and appreciated just for who we are and these two young reindeer have each been lucky enough to find it in the other. If there is anyone here who does not think these two should be wed then speak now or forever hold their peace."

A moment of silence passed as no one spoke. Then Santa Claus began to recite the wedding vows.

"Do you, Rudolph, take Clarice to be your wife? To have and to love, honor, and cherish, and remain faithful to her alone, come what may?"

"I do," said Rudolph.

Santa then turned to Clarice. "Do you, Clarice, take Rudolph to be your husband? To have and to love, honor, and cherish, and remain faithful to him alone, come what may?"

"I do," said Clarice.

"Then I now pronounce you reindeer and wife," Santa Claus concluded merrily. "You may now kiss the bride."

Rudolph and Clarice then kissed and the guests all applauded.

Afterward there began the Winter Wedding Waltz and everyone found someone to dance with. Jack Frost instantly chose the Maiden of Spring to dance with.

"Is it okay if I put my hand here?" he asked as he put his hand gently on the side of her waist. She nodded smiling so he smiled to and then just let himself get taken away by the dance and the music that accompanied it. He gazed into the Spring Maiden's eyes and knew she was having as much fun as he was.

After the dance they all had some of the giant wedding cake which had two little figures of Rudolph and Clarice at the top. While the Spring Maiden was eating her piece the Easter Bunny, who was also known as Peter Cottontail, hopped up to her and spoke.

"Hello, Spring Maiden," he said cheerfully. "It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it really was," she replied. "I'm so glad I could come."

"So am I," replied Peter. "It was good to see you here, as well as your new boyfriend."

She looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. Don't you think I've noticed?" he asked coyly. "I noticed how you've been beside Jack Frost through the whole party, and looking at him, and not mention dancing with him."

She blushed ever so slightly and replied calmly, "Me and Jack are just friends and that's all. Nothing is happening between us and nothing ever will. I mean, how could it? We are like polar opposites of each other, he brings winter and I bring spring and warm and cold just don't mix."

"You may be opposites, but so what?" asked Peter. "I mean there are many things that are opposite of each other that when put together are beautiful. You know how rain and sun make a rainbow and how night and day make a sunrise and a sunset, don't you?"

"Well, yes," she replied slowly. "But whatever makes you think that Jack and I could be a couple?"

"Well, I do know how you've always been wanting to have a mate of your own as you watch all the mating that goes on at the time of your season, and as far as I know you should always be ready and willing to let your dream come true no matter how it may do so."

"That seems logical," she said. "But Jack would most likely laugh at me if I was to tell him the things you've just said."

"I'm willing to bet he wouldn't," said Peter with a smile. "I mean I've also noticed how he looks at you and how he enjoyed dancing with you, and not to mention how happy he seemed to be with you when I saw you two together last Easter while I was out hiding my eggs."

"Oh, you saw us then?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, I did," he said. "And how did he happen to be there in your season?"

"He was granted a wish from Father Winter to visit me then, and I had also been granted a wish from Mother Nature to visit him at the Winter Solstice for a day."

"And you see, those two things seemed to be impossible until they happened," Peter pointed out. "So if now it's also become possible for you two to have feelings for each other then why don't you just let them flow and see where they will take you."

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Peter. You give the best advice."

At the same time as this, Jack Frost had been speaking with Frosty and Crystal in a similar way.

"It was a beautiful wedding," said Jack. "I'm so glad Rudolph and Clarice are finally together."

"So am I," said Frosty. "Say, Jack, have you ever wanted to have someone who you could call your own? I mean like I have with Crystal."

Jack Frost blushed slightly as he paused for a moment and replied, "Well... yes, I have. Many times, actually. But then I could never have such a thing, being so cold through and through you know."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Crystal with a warm smile. "First of all, you may be cold on the outside, but deep within your heart lies enough warmth to melt the winter. And secondly, I've noticed how the Spring Maiden has been looking at you throughout the ceremony, and especially while you two were dancing."

"Me and her are just really good friends and nothing more," Jack said insistently. "Besides, me loving someone passionately would only result in a broken heart, either for me or them or both," he added sadly.

"Why, what makes you think so?" inquired Frosty.

"Well, many centuries ago I fell in love with a beautiful human maiden and Father Winter granted my wish to become human so that I could be with her and try to win her love by the first sign of Spring. I thought I could do it, I really did. But then she married a knight in golden armor and I never saw her again and to this day it hurts just to say her name," Jack explained miserably.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," said Frosty kindly. "But the Spring Maiden is not human, she is as eternal as you are and you have forever to win her love, that is if you haven't done so already," he winked."

"But I am also afraid that if I do love her... I'll... I'll..." he cut himself off.

"You're afraid you'll freeze her," Frosty finished for him.

Jack Frost nodded glumly.

"Well, I suppose you have no reason to fear freezing her than she has of melting you," said Crystal with a small chuckle.

"Melt me!" he exclaimed. "Why that would be impossible! Completely absurd! Unthinkable!"

Frosty and Crystal each nodded. "And me and Crystal are both made of snow and we love each other with a passion but the warmth of our love has never melted either of us but just remained inside our hearts. And so it would be the same for you to freeze her. Don't you see you couldn't because you love her too much to do that?" asked Frosty.

Jack Frost thought about this for a moment and then said, "You may both be right in the things you say. But how can I know if she returns the same feelings that I have for her?"

"You just look into her eyes," replied Frosty simply. "That was how I knew Crystal returned my love for her when she was brought to life by my love."

Jack Frost then thanked them both for their advice and went to find the Spring Maiden. He soon did and he cleared his throat before he spoke and he tried not to sound too nervous.

"I have something to tell you," he began.

"I have something to tell you, too," she said.

"Um... You go ahead," he said uneasily.

"No, you," she said insistently.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. If he wasn't made of winter then he would be sweating profusely right now. He looked deep into her sweet greenish blue eyes and tried to find the courage to tell her the truth and he finally found it. "I love you," he said. "I mean I love you like Frosty loves Crystal and Rudolph loves Clarice."

For a moment she looked at him in shock with her eyes wide and her mouth open and for a moment he feared he had said the wrong thing until she said, "That was exactly what I was going to tell you."

He blinked in surprise. "It was?"

"Yes," she said. "My friend Peter Cottontail just helped me realize my feelings for you are true."

"And my friends Frosty and Crystal just helped me realize the same with you," he said.

"So now what do we do?" she asked. "I mean, how can we make our relationship work when we are so different from each other."

"I was wondering the same thing," he admitted. "But I'm sure we'll find a way."

"I think I should ask Mother Nature about it," she said.

"And I should ask Father Winter about it," he agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Jack Frost flew up into the clouds to see Father Winter and tell him about his love for the Maiden of Spring. He hoped that if nothing else he would understand.

"Father Winter! Oh Father Winter!" he called out. "It's Jack Frost! I've come to have a word with you!"

Then there was suddenly a very strong breeze blowing around him as Father Winter came into appearance. He towered over him in all of his Wintry mightiness.

"What do you want now, Jack Frost?" he asked in his usual stern and solemn voice.

"It's about the Maiden of Spring again," Jack Frost began.

"Do you want to see her again?" asked Father Winter, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, yes," said Jack hesitantly. "And I also wanted to mention that I love her."

Father Winter's great eyes blinked. "Do you mean to say you are in love with her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," said Jack simply.

"How so?" asked Father Winter.

Jack Frost placed his hands over his heart. "She makes me feel all warm inside of my heart. She makes me feel like I can do anything besides just make Winter. She makes me want to always be by her side forever, and join her in bringing about Spring."

Father Winter's eyes narrowed even further and his face turned a very dark blue color and when he spoke it seemed like he was making the worst blizzard in history happen now.

"What!? You can't feel any of those things! You are the spirit of Winter and nothing more! You cannot fall in love with anyone, and least of all a spirit of the opposite season!"

Jack Frost quivered under Father Winter's wrath as he clutched onto his hat against the force of the wind. He had never seen him so angry ever before, not even when he had first wished to be human all those centuries ago. But still he stood his ground.

"I am sorry if you do not approve of my feelings," he said calmly. "But I have them and I know they are real. I don't know myself why I have them but I do. And the Maiden of Spring feels the same way about me too, she told me so just the other day."

"That makes no difference!" Father Winter boomed in a voice like cold thunder. "You are forbidden from seeing her ever again and letting your heart feel warmth!"

"No!" cried Jack Frost anxiously. "Please try to be understanding, Father Winter. When I saw Rudolph and Clarice get married yesterday I wanted so much to experience the same thing with the Spring Maiden. Together I am sure we could do beautiful things for the world that would make it a better place."

"Silence! I will hear no more from you! Now go and do not ask to see me again about this love of Spring nonsense or I will punish you most severely!" And with that Father Winter disappeared back into the clouds.

Jack Frost was left alone with his heart feeling heavy now. What was he to do now? He knew he could never stop loving the Spring Maiden but at the same time he knew the trouble he could get himself into if he disobeyed Father Winter's orders. After a while of contemplation he decided to go down to the North Pole and ask Santa Claus's advice.

Meanwhile at the same time as this, the Maiden of Spring had gone to see Mother Nature in the Easter Valley. She stepped up to her cottage and knocked on the door.

"I'm afraid Mother Nature isn't in right now," said a syrupy voice from behind her.

She turned around to see a slender girl with skin the color of dark chocolate and matching hair and eyes and pointed ears. She was wearing a long red dress with a yellow bodice around the waist and red satin slippers. She was the Maiden of the Summer. Beside her was a boy with reddish brown hair and pointed ears and hazel eyes wearing a long leafy tunic that seemed to be made of colored leaves. He was the Prince of Autumn.

"Where has she gone?" asked the Spring Maiden.

"She went away to the Deep South to settle some problems there," said the Summer Maiden. "What did you have to tell her?"

"I was wanting to ask her advice about loving someone," replied the Spring Maiden.

"Ooh, are you in love with someone?" the Summer Maiden asked teasingly.

"That can't be a good thing," said the Autumn Prince warningly. "After all you are an immortal spirit."

"I know," said the Spring Maiden. "But he is an immortal spirit too."

"Well, that's different. Who is he?" asked the Summer Maiden eagerly.

"He is Jack Frost," said the Spring Maiden simply.

The Summer Maiden and Autumn Prince stopped smiling and started frowning now. "Jack Frost? You mean the Spirit of Winter?" asked the Summer Maiden uneasily.

"Yes, I do," said the Spring Maiden. "I fell in love with him shortly after I met him and now I want to spend the rest of eternity loving him."

"But you can't!" exclaimed the Summer Maiden incredulously. "That is wrong!"

"I'm afraid she is right," said the Autumn Prince. "Because you two are polar opposites who could never get along."

"But we do get along just fine," the Spring Maiden said insistently. "In spite of him being in charge of the coldest season he is the kindest, gentlest, nicest person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. And we each experienced each others seasons and we both love them equally as well as we love our own."

"You don't get it, do you?" said the Summer Maiden in annoyance. "He is the spirit of winter, and therefore he cannot love you or anyone as he is as cold as his own miserable season is."

"That's right," said the Autumn Prince. "And I'm willing to bet that if you were to tell him you love him he would laugh so hard he would freeze you solid."

Tears sprang to the Spring Maiden's eyes. "No! You're both wrong! He isn't cold-hearted in the least. Maybe he was long ago but now he is as warm inside as Spring. And I know he would never freeze me for he loves me just as I love him."

The Summer Maiden laughed sardonically as the Autumn Prince shook his head.

"That may be what you think now, but someday when you don't expect it he'll freeze you when you aren't looking," said the Summer Maiden in a scolding tone.

"Which is exactly what he will do if you were to kiss his icy lips, even if he didn't mean to," added the Autumn Prince darkly.

"No!" the Spring Maiden exclaimed beginning to cry. "I won't listen to either of you! I won't! I won't!"

"You would do best to listen to us, though, for your own good," said the Autumn Prince.

"After all, we are just telling you this because you're our friend and we care about you and don't want to see you get frozen," added the Summer Maiden.

"No, you are not my friends anymore! You are not!" the Spring Maiden said loudly and indignantly.

Then before either the Summer Maiden or the Autumn Prince could respond again the Spring Maiden was running away from them and was soon out of sight.

When she was gone the Summer Maiden clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and then put her hands to her mouth as she yelled out, even though she didn't know if the Spring Maiden could hear her, "Fine! You be that way! But I think Mother Nature will have something to say about this!"

The Spring Maiden meanwhile ran and ran across the Easter Valley until she reached the far end of it where the green grass met with the white snow. Then suddenly feeling drained physically and emotionally she set down on the grass by the edge and buried her face in her delicate hands as she sobbed like her heart was breaking.

After a while she suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder and a very familiar voice say, "What is wrong?"

She looked up startled to see Jack Frost sitting beside her with his ice blue eyes full of concern for her.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sniffled and wiped away her tears from her face.

"I was on my way to see Santa Claus when I heard you crying and I want to know why," he said. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the handkerchief that his human friend had given to him and handed it to her.

"I went to see Mother Nature, but she wasn't in and I found the Summer Maiden and Autumn Prince there instead and I told them about us. Then they both scolded me for loving you saying it's wrong because you are too cold to love anyone," she explained miserably.

"I know how you feel," he said tenderly. "I just spoke to Father Winter about you and me, and let me tell you he has always been something of a tyrant but never like this! He said the same thing those two said to you, that I shouldn't be in love with you because I am Winter and you are Spring and I couldn't reason with him."

"I couldn't reason with them, either," she said. "They said it was for my own good because... because... you could freeze me if we were to ever kiss."

Jack Frost now looked completely shocked and then his expression softened into one of understanding and he said, "I admit I was afraid that could happen too at first. But it's nonsense, it really is! As I could never freeze you anymore than you could melt me. In fact, to prove it I'll kiss you right now, if you're willing to take the risk, that is."

"I'm willing," she said without hesitation.

So then he slowly brought his face up to hers and closed his eyes as his lips met hers and she then kissed him back. After a moment they broke apart slowly and when they did they were both smiling.

"I think I have a few ice crystals on my lips," the Spring Maiden said giggling.

"And I think I have a bit of wetness on mine," he added chuckling.

Then they both laughed gaily as they gazed into each others eyes, realizing their love for each other was as possible as it was true.

"Well," said the Spring Maiden after a minute. "What are we going to do now? I mean we may be convinced, but what are we going to about them?"

"Hmm..." Jack Frost pondered this for a moment. "I know! We'll talk to Santa and Mrs. Claus and ask their advice. They'll surely have some solution!"

So they went headed to Santa's house in the North of the North Pole. When they reached it they knocked on the door and Santa himself answered it.

"Why, if it isn't Jack Frost and the Maiden of Spring!" exclaimed Santa in his usual jolly way. "Don't you two make a lovely couple!"

"Thank you, Santa," said the Spring Maiden. "And that is the reason why we've come to see you."

"Well, by all means, do come in," said Santa stepping aside and ushering them in.

Inside they found Mrs. Claus sitting in a rocking chair and knitting. Santa sat down in his red armchair beside her and showed Jack and the Spring Maiden into two chairs across from them.

"Now what seems to be troubling you two?" asked Santa.

"We have just discovered we love each other," said Jack. "We love each other the way you and Mrs. Claus do. We want to spend the rest of our lives together."

At first Santa looked surprised at hearing this, and then he smiled and said, "Well, that is just wonderful! You two look like you complete each other."

"Thank you for saying so, Santa," said Jack. "We only wish everyone thought so too."

"What do you mean?" asked Santa with concern.

"Father Winter is dead set against me and her being together," Jack explained sadly. "He's even forbidden me from seeing her again."

"And the Summer Maiden and the Autumn Prince have just been ridiculing me for loving someone who is my polar opposite," added the Spring Maiden.

Santa rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Well, their objections may be understandable, but they should know that love doesn't have to be all logical for it to be true. Love is what holds everything in this world together in many ways and if you two will continue to love each other forever I'm willing to bet that it will not cause an unbalance in nature but will create a harmony in it."

"Do you really think so, Santa?" asked Jack hopefully.

"Yes, I do indeed," he said. "And you two mustn't give up on your love just because of a few naysayers."

"How are you sure of this, Santa?" asked Jack.

"Why, because I went through it with Mrs. Claus here," he said smiling. "So tell me, Jack, do you love her?"

"Yes, of course I do," said Jack.

"And, do you love him," he asked the Spring Maiden.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Then you two deserve to be together in the same way as Frosty and Crystal and Rudolph and Clarice are. And I wouldn't be happier than to administer your union."

"We are very grateful to you, friend Santa," said Jack. "But what about Father Winter and the others?"

"Well," said Santa, "you should go see Mother Nature and talk to her about it and maybe she will be able to find a solution. After all, she is the Mother of all things and works over you and the other seasonal spirits and beside of Father Winter and may indeed have the power to get them to listen."

"Thank you, Santa," said Jack. "We'll do just that right away."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack Frost and the Maiden of Spring went back to the Easter Valley to speak with Mother Nature. They found her sitting just outside of her cottage and looking almost as if she had been expecting the two of them.

"Hello, my dears," she said with a warm smile. "What can I do for you?"

Jack Frost bowed low to her and said, "Dearest Mother Nature, we have come to you because we need your help desperately. You see, we have fallen in love with each other and we wish to be together for always, even though we know and understand that we are polar opposites of each other."

Mother Nature nodded. "Yes, I know all about it," she said.

"You do?" they both said in surprised unison.

"Yes, of course. Because the Summer Maiden and the Autumn Prince were just here and told me all about it. They also said I should punish you both for it."

"Oh, but you won't will you, Mother Nature? You mustn't!" cried the Spring Maiden.

"No, of course I won't," Mother Nature assured them. "Because I know and understand all about love for all kinds. You see, I live to create harmony in the world of nature and I created you both to do the same, and by falling in love with each other you have created more harmony than I could have ever hoped to achieve myself."

"Really?" asked Jack Frost.

"Really," said Mother Nature. "I gave you both hearts and meant for you to follow them and that is all you are guilty of doing. I told this to the Summer Maiden and the Autumn Prince and I also reminded them of the infatuation they are also having with each other. Therefore, you have my blessing to be together forever."

"We thank you most gratefully, dearest Mother Nature," said Jack Frost. "But there still remains the problem with Father Winter. You see, he's ordered me not to see the Spring Maiden anymore."

"Well, then we'll all just have to reason with him, won't we?" Mother Nature stated matter-of-factually.

"But I don't know if he can be reasoned with," Jack Frost said fearfully. "He's become quite a tyrant, you know."

"Well, that is only because he is so old and set in his ways of old that he can't see the beauty in new things, and his heart of ice and snow has never been warmed or melted, unlike yours, Jack Frost."

Jack nodded. "Or broken and then healed," he added.

"Come now, we must speak to him, and whatever happens I won't let him punish either of you," she promised.

So then Jack Frost and the Spring Maiden each took hold of one of her hands as she flew with them up into the clouds to visit with Father Winter.

"Father Winter! Come forth!" Mother Nature called out commandingly.

Father Winter then appeared before them with a gust of wind and snow. He looked irritably at Mother Nature and scowled when he saw Jack Frost and the Spring Maiden together.

"Jack Frost, how dare you disobey me?!" he thundered. "I specifically..."

"Now hold your temper," Mother Nature said commandingly again. "For I have something very important to discuss with you regarding these two."

"Well, what do you want?" asked Father Winter calming down somewhat.

"These two are in love with each other, and I know that is hard for you to comprehend because you have never felt anything like love before. But these two have been fortunate enough to find it in each other and now they wish to be together forever and they likewise deserve to be so."

Father Winter stared at Mother Nature in shock and disbelief. "How can you possibly be taking their side in the matter?! Do you not realize what this could do to the world as we know it? There could be a climate change of disastrous proportions!"

"No, there wouldn't be," Mother Nature said with certainty. "Do you not remember when you and I first joined forces, way back when the Earth was half covered with snow and half covered in desert? We each agreed with each other that the Earth could be so much more beautiful and colorful if we could join each other in harmony and we compromised by letting each other have a bit of the Earth all to ourselves for only heat like in Africa and only for snow like in the North Pole, while all the rest of the world would change four times a year every three months or so and to keep it all in balance we created four spirits for each season and we wanted them to each live in harmony with each other for otherwise there could be a war of the seasons and that is what would cause a disastrous climate change."

Father Winter listened patiently as Mother Nature was speaking and now he said, "Well, you are quite right about that. But you and I created our spirits just to get along with each other with friendship not passion."

"You may think you have done so," replied Mother Nature. "But I knew there would always be a possibility of them being able to fall in love with one or the other. You may have created Jack Frost to be cold on the outside and even on the inside at first, but you didn't make him so that his heart could not be warmed and melted and experience such things as love, and joy, and hope. While I made the Spring Maiden able to melt anything in nature that was cold and that included hearts."

Father Winter stared at her with realization coming into his features slowly and he remained silent as Mother Nature continued speaking.

"I have given them my blessing to be together forever, and now they need yours too. And if you allowed Jack Frost to have a heart in the first place, why would you not want him to follow it is what I would like to know."

Then Father Winter was silent for a time, and then finally he closed his eyes briefly as he exhaled slowly and then said, "I see you are right, Mother Nature. Jack Frost, I would like to apologize for being such a tyrant at first. I give you my blessing to be together with the Spring Maiden."

"Thank you, Father Winter," said Jack Frost bowing low. "We do still get to keep our powers and be seasonal spirits though, don't we?"

"Of course you do," Father Winter assured them. "And you may visit with each other during your respective seasons at any time as long as you do not intentionally intervene with them."

Jack Frost and the Spring Maiden each made their promises.

A few days later Jack Frost and the Spring Maiden met with each other again. They each held shy smiles on their faces. Jack cleared his throat and spoke first.

"My dear Spring Maiden, I believe now has come the time for me to give you this." He took out a a ring with a tiny diamond on it in the shape of a snowflake. "I wish to always be at your side in making the seasons beautiful. Will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

Tears of joy came into her eyes as she exclaimed, "Oh, yes! I love you, Jack Frost! I want always to be by your side in making the seasons beautiful also. So I give this to you." And so saying she took out a ring with a tiny topaz in the shape of a flower on it.

"I love it!" he exclaimed with his ice blue eyes shining with warmth. "I do love flowers," he said as he put the ring onto his finger, "even if they do make me sneeze sometimes."

"And I do love snowflakes," added the Spring Maiden as she put on her ring, "even if they do make me shiver sometimes."

They each chuckled and then kissed with freezing but warm passion. Then a few days later they were married in front of all of their friends in the Easter Valley and lived happily ever after in harmony for eternity.


End file.
